This type of stopper is used, for example, on a container such as a bottle intended to be filled with a liquid. Optionally, a pourer is used in order to allow the liquid to be poured out while preventing, at the end of pouring, a drop of liquid from flowing along the bottle. The hinged cap allows the bottle to be opened and closed every time it is used, and without the risk of losing the cap. Often this type of stopper is provided with means allowing evidence of the first time it is opened.
This stopper therefore comprises two parts: a belt and a cap as well as, optionally, a tamper-evident ring connecting the band to the, cap over a large part of the perimeter of the cap. The band surrounds the external upper part of the neck of the bottle and, optionally, even extends above the plane of opening of the bottle. The cap is connected to the band by a hinge and, in the closed position, occludes the pourer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,716 shows such a stopper.
Before the cap is opened for the first time, the tamper-evident ring, or frangible connecting straps, connects the cap to the band. After tearing this ring, or breaking the connecting straps, only the hinge forms the link between these two parts. The band is held in place on the neck of the bottle quite poorly. It is difficult to fasten it. The cap helps to hold it in place. However, when the cap is open, or even when it is closed but the tamper-evident ring has been removed, or the connecting straps have been broken, only the hinge allows the band to be held in place. Therefore, in order to hold the stopper in place without the risk of the band slipping along the neck of the bottle when opening the cap, it is known to adapt the neck of the bottle at an annular bead, on which the band will then bear. Such a stopper, mounted on a neck of a bottle adapted to the stopper, is shown in EP-0 685 406.
The main drawback of this solution is that the bottle or the container must be adapted to the stopper. In addition, this adapted bead increases the cost of the bottle as it requires additional material.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a stopper which is well held on the neck of the container for which it is intended without, however, requiring this neck to be adapted.
For this purpose, the stopper that it provides is a stopper made of synthetic material having a cap hinged to a band, intended for sealing a container, a hinge being provided for allowing the cap to be hinged to the band in the plane of the opening of the container or above the opening, and a bead being provides to allow the snap-fastening of the stopper on a neck of the container.